This invention relates to a conveyor and more particularly to a two rail overhead conveyor device for meat processing. In meat processing plants, the animal will be conveyed while hanging from a conveyor over an eviscerating conveyor upon which a person riding moves at the same speed as the animal on the overhead conveyor. As the animal moves along with the eviscerating conveyor, the workmen will remove the internal organs of the animal. Prior conveyors have only one rail and one power chain for moving the animals over the eviscerator conveyor. If the animals are of different sizes, difficulty is encountered by the workmen in reaching the particular areas of the animals, and different viscera tables may have to be established with separate rails and conveyor chains to accommodate the different sizes. This is both unduly time consuming and inefficient.